The Weekly Ones (Camelot Land)
by sidhefaerie
Summary: 25 weekly prompts written for Camelot Land Phase 1
1. A Pleasure Shared

**Prompt:** #1. Guilty pleasure  
**Word Count:** 232  
**Rating:** T/PG  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen share one of Gwen's guilty pleasures after a long day.

**A Pleasure Shared**  
Gwen eased into the bathtub full of steaming bubbles and sighed. She closed her eyes as the lavender scent wafted up and soothed her mind and relaxed her body.

In truth, Gwen had been craving this moment all day. It was not easy working for a high powered law firm, especially as a junior associate.

She was just on the brink of heaven when she heard the bathroom door creak. She opened her eyes to see who was there,

"Arthur! Get out I'm in the bath." Gwen threw a glare at him and closed her eyes again.

"I see that." Arthur said softly as he walked up to the tub. He planted a soft kiss on her temple and moved away.

Gwen sighed. She thought he had left when she heard the door creak again.

The next thing Gwen knew, the water sloshed and someone was getting in.

Gwen gasped as she looked up to find a naked Arthur sitting on the opposite end of the tub.

"This is nice." Arthur said. "But we need to invest in some bath salts that aren't so girly."

"I didn't invite you to join me!" Gwen protested.

"I know but some pleasures are best shared, don't you think?" He leaned forward to kiss her making the water slosh again.

Gwen giggled and kissed him. She couldn't be angry with him, he was right after all


	2. Angel of Mercy

**Prompt:** #3. Painted nails  
**Word Count:** 240  
**Rating:** T/PG  
**Pairings:** Pre Leon/Mithian  
**Warnings:** Near death experience  
**Summary:** Leon is badly hurt and can only remember the pink colored nails of his angel of mercy.

**Angel of Mercy**  
The pain was blinding and it was everywhere. Leon tried to open his eyes and could only manage an unfocused squint.

He could see a hand on his shoulder with pink painted nails. Under the hand was a bloody gauze.

"It's all right don't move. Help is on the way. I know it hurts but they will have you good as new in no time at all." The soft voice said.

Leon closed his eyes and let the blackness surround him.

Two days later, he woke up in hospital. The room was bright and smelled of antiseptic. He was alive but he didn't know how.

He looked around and saw a nurse standing there. He looked at her hands there was no color on them.

"Well hello." The nurse said.

"Where is she?" Leon whispered hoarsely.

"Who?" The nurse looked confused.

"There was a woman. She helped me. She saved me." Leon said.

"Are you looking for me?" A familiar voice asked from the door. She walked over and put a hand over his.

The pink nails were the ones he remembered. He turned his hand to intertwine his fingers with hers. He gave it a squeeze.

"Who are you? Are you an angel?" Leon asked as he looked at her face for the first time. "You look like an angel."

"I'm Mithian and I'm no angel." The woman said with a smile.

"You're wrong!" Leon said. "You're my angel!"


	3. Revealing His Secret

**Prompt:** #1. Playing with Fire  
**Word Count:** 153  
**Rating:** G/K  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gwen  
**Summary:** Merlin shows Gwen his magick.

**Revealing His Secret**  
Merlin's eyes glowed as he looked at the wood in the hearth. It burst into flames in the next moment.

Gwen gasped at the hearth and then looked back at merlin. "How did you do that?"

"I have magick." Merlin said. He waved his hand and the flames came out of the hearth and danced in a circle around Gwen then went back into the hearth.

Gwen's eyes grew wide with wonder then horror set in. "Does Arthur know?"

"No and you can't tell him. I will when the time is right." Merlin said. "Don't worry Gwen. I only use my magic for good."

"You have a good heart Merlin. I don't think you could harm a soul." Gwen said to her friend.

Merlin just smiled. If she only knew how many lives he had already taken to protect Arthur, she would most likely fear him. He must never tell her that secret.


	4. Their World

**Prompt:** #5. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams." William Butler Yeats  
**Word Count:** 168  
**Rating:** G/K  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Summary:** a conversation about the way the world works.

**Their World**  
"Sometimes I think you are toying with me, Arthur Pendragon." Gwen said as she leaned against Arthur's chest.

"Why do you think that?" Arthur asked as he played with one of her curls. "I would never toy with you."

"We are so different. I am a girl from the wrong side of town. My father struggles to make a living and yours owns half the town. I don't understand what you see in me." Gwen said.

"I see the one woman that I can't live without. That's what I see. I know it worries you what people think but it doesn't really matter. In a few months you will be my wife and they will all want to be you." Arthur said.

Gwen looked up at Arthur and smiled. "You know I love you but there are times I could just shake you because that is not how the world works."

"Nothing matters in this would but us." Arthur leaned down and kissed away her doubts and fears.


	5. Pretty Bubbles

**Prompt(s):** #1. I Dare You  
**Word Count:** 364  
**Rating:** G/K  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin Lancelot Gwaine  
**Summary:** Merlin can't resist a dare.

**Pretty Bubbles**  
It all started at Arthur's birthday feast with Lancelot and a drunken dare. Lancelot was really drunk and Merlin wasn't as drunk as he would have liked. It was a good thing that Uther had already called it a night and had retired a few hours ago.

"Just do it this one time. Arthur is too drunk to even figure it out." Lance said as he refilled Merlin's goblet with wine.

"He's a clot pole. He wouldn't know magick if it hit him in the arse." Merlin chuckled.

"Then hit him in the arse. That is as good a place as any." Lance grinned mischievously.

"Are you trying to get me executed?" Merlin shakes his head. "I'm not doing it here or now in front of people which may not be as drunk as they look."

Lancelot looked around. "They all look pretty drunk to me except Gwaine. he never looks drunk."

"That's because you are drunk." Merlin countered.

Lancelot laughed. "And yet I am still standing."

"Tell you what, I will get him off alone and do it." Merlin tried to compromise.

"Nope do it now. I dare you!" Lancelot whispered in his ear.

"Fine." Merlin reached down and conjured a ball of white light in his hand.

Gaius caught sight of the glow and grabbed Merlin's shoulder.

"What are you doing? You will be killed." Gaius whispered.

"Not if he doesn't catch me." Merlin smirked. "Besides Lancelot dared me and I can refuse a dare."

Gaius raised an eyebrow his way.

Merlin chuckled and threw the ball of white light at Arthur's arse. It exploded into bubbles on impact.

Gwaine sat up. "Arthur you just farted bubbles."

Gwen giggled and fanned the air behind Arthur. She had a few goblets of wine after Uther left and was as drunk as the knights.

"I did not." Arthur slurred. He pointed at Gwaine. "You are drunk!"

Gwaine looked in his goblet and set it down on the table. He backed away from it like it was poison.

Merlin had to turn his back to keep people from seeing him laugh.

"Nice one, Merlin." Lancelot laughed. "You just put Gwaine on the path to sobriety."


	6. Gwen's Evil Plan

**Prompt:** #4. "You're an asshole but I love you"  
**Word Count:** 491  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Warnings:** Pregnancy joke  
**Summary:** Arthur is in trouble with Gwen and she is enjoying it a little more than she should.

**Gwen's Evil Plan**  
"You had better apologize to her, Arthur." Merlin said.

"I will not." Arthur shouted. "How did she find out anyway? Did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her. Maybe Morgana said something to her. It's not important how she found out. It's important that you make it up to her." Merlin folded his arms across his chest and gave Arthur a meaningful look.

"Like you know anything about women." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well my wife isn't mad at me for not showing up at her baby shower because I was watching footy on the telly." Merlin glared at him.

"I was going to go but I just lost track of time." Arthur sighed. "I'm in it deep this time, aren't I?"

"As deep as it gets. You know her temper. When you add pregnancy hormones to the mix, you're lucky she didn't kill you in your sleep." Merlin was exaggerating just a little for effect.

Arthur took a moment to process what Merlin just said. He shook off the slight wisp of fear when he realized Merlin was probably right. He never knew his sweet wife Gwen could be so evil until she was six months pregnant on bed rest

"I'll go do it now." Arthur said. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

Merlin patted him on the shoulder "I will always remember you fondly."

"Shut up merlin. That isn't helping." Arthur looked like he was about to be executed.

"It wasn't meant to." Merlin laughed at his friend's discomfort.

Arthur went upstairs to the bedroom and knocked on the door as he opened it. "Angel, are you awake?"

"Yes Arthur I'm awake." Gwen said as she turned off the telly. "What is it?"

I'm sorry for not showing up to the shower for the baby. I was a cabbage head. Will you forgive me?" Arthur tried to look as pitiful as possible.

"You're not a cabbage head, Arthur Pendragon. You're an asshole but I love you" Gwen opened her arms. "I forgive you."

Arthur went to hug her. She held on to him a little tighter than usual.

"If you don't show up when I go into labor, I will kill you. Are we clear on that?" Gwen whispered in his ear.

Arthur gulped. "Yes Guinevere, we are clear as glass on that one."

Gwen let go of him "Tell Merlin to stop listening at the door and come in."

Arthur opened the door with a jerk and Merlin fell in on the floor.

"Thank you Merlin for making him see the error of his ways." Gwen said.

"Anyway I can help." Merlin grinned.

"Go both of you. I was watching Downton Abbey on the DVR and I would like to finish before I fall asleep." Gwen shooed them out.

Arthur and Merlin left in a flash.

"This pregnancy thing has its advantages." Gwen smiled and patted her belly. "You will be getting siblings for sure."


	7. There Is No Cure

**Prompt:** #2. Addicted to You  
**Word Count:** 209  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Summary:** Arthur shows up at Gwen's house in the middle of the night.

**There Is No Cure**  
"What are you doing here?" Gwen said as she looked around the empty street. She grabbed Arthur by the arm and pulled him inside. "Tell me why you are knocking on my door this time of night. You should be in bed."

"I wanted to see you. I didn't see you at the castle today." Arthur pushed back the hood of his blue cloak. "I thought you may be ill."

"Then you should have sent Gaius, not come down here so we could be caught. Uther is already suspicious after I spilled water everywhere last week."

"That was my fault. I moved the goblet." Arthur took a step closer to her. "We never got that kiss."

"You're not getting it now either. What if someone is watching us? I will be executed." Gwen said as tried to back away.

"I wasn't followed." Arthur said as he brushed a curl off her shoulder. "If I don't see you every day, I have anxiety. It physically hurts me."

"Sounds like you have an addiction." Gwen sighed. "You should see Gaius about that."

"Love is the only addiction there is no cure for." Arthur pulled her close and kissed her before she could argue any further.

Gwen just melted into his arms.


	8. Welcome to the Knighthood

**Prompt:** #4 "Starving, hysterical, naked." A. Ginsberg, Howl  
**Word Count:** 222  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Gwaine, Arthur, Merlin, Knights of Camelot  
**Summary:** Hazing with the Knights of Camelot is a little strange.

**Welcome to the Knighthood**  
It started as a prank. It was a way of initiating a new knight into the group. The older knights had already done all of the silly things they could do but then one of them got a idea that they shouldn't have gotten.

Gwaine woke to a rag soaked in sleeping compound pressed to his face. He tried to fight but the world just went black faster the more he struggled. From there things get a little hazy.

It was three days later when a half starved, naked man came walking through the gates of Camelot. The man being naked was not as surprising as his hysterical laughter.

Arthur stood in the courtyard next to his horse as Gwaine walked up laughing and not even trying to hide his nakedness.

"Well done Princess!" Gwaine slapped him on the shoulder. "I know it was you that planned the thing."

Arthur grinned. "It wasn't me. It was Merlin."

"Let him know I'm looking for him, would you?" Gwaine laughed and walked up into the castle.

"Why did you tell him I was the one that did that?" Merlin said from the other side of the horse. "He is going to get me back for that."

"I know and I plan on helping him." Arthur said with a chuckle.

Merlin just groaned in annoyance.


	9. Puppy Face

**Prompt:** #3. Unrequited  
**Word Count:** 221  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Merlin, Morgana  
**Summary:** Arthur teases Merlin about his crush on Morgana.

**Puppy Face**  
Merlin watched as his best mate's sister flirted with the third bloke he had seen her with that week. All he could do was sigh. He knew she would never flirt with her brother's strange friend.

Arthur nudged him. "You are doing it again."

"Doing what?" Merlin had to ask. He knew Arthur was about to tease him. He had a feeling he was going to regret coming to the pub with him.

"You're looking at my sister like a lost puppy, which won't do you any good. She hates puppies." Arthur said with a grin.

There it was. Merlin was a puppy and she hated him.

"Arthur, don't be silly." Merlin took a swig of his ale to cover,

"Merlin, you don't want my sister. She has a new boyfriend every three days. She's horrible." Arthur said. He glanced over at his sister sitting on the lap of her latest boy toy.

"I know but she is beautiful." Merlin said as he returned to his puppy face.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be ill." Arthur made gagging noises.

Morgana looked over at Arthur and Merlin and raised a questioning eyebrow,

Arthur rolled his eyes and pointed to Merlin behind his head.

Morgana looked at Merlin's face. She smiled and blew him a kiss.

Merlin nearly fell off the barstool.


	10. Warm Hearts

**Prompt:** #5. "Before last night my heart was grey" - K's Choice, God in my Bed  
**Word Count:** 325  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian  
**Warnings:** Canon-ish  
**Summary:** Mithian flirts with Leon shamelessly.

**Warm Hearts**  
"Sir Leon!" Mithian called out to the tall knight standing with the horses a few yards away.

"My Lady." Leon dipped his ginger curls in a sign of respect to the Princess.

"Thank you for assisting me when I arrived." Mithian said as she walked over to him. "I was exhausted from traveling so fast and so far. I am grateful for your kindness."

Leon blushed almost as red as his cloak. "I hope that you didn't think me forward for carrying you inside myself. I wasn't going to take the chance that one of the guards would handle you roughly."

Mithian glanced back at the old woman behind her. She knew she was being watched but right now she didn't care.

Mithian laid her hand on the Knight's arm. "You were very gentle with me. I have never felt arms so strong and gentle as yours around me."

Leon cleared his throat and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "My Lady, I am pleased that I could give you comfort."

Mithian blushed. "Maybe someday, Sir Knight, you will give me more than just comfort."

Leon blinked. "My Lady, you have made my heart beat faster with your words."

"And you made my heart warm with hope." Mithian said with a smile. "I hope that we can spend some time with each other when all this is over."

"I would be honored as long as your father has given permission." Leon said. "I don't wish to be improper."

"He will. I shall see to it." Mithian assured him.

Mithian walked to the side of her horse and Leon helped her up. His hands lingered on her waist for a moment longer than was necessary. Mithian felt her face flush as she looked into Leon's eyes.

Leon pulled back and went to his horse. He took a moment to gather himself before mounting. It wasn't every day he fell in love with a Princess.


	11. Throne Room Throw Down

**Prompt:** #1. Rainy Days  
**Word Count:** 278  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, Knights  
**Summary:** Arthur has an idea training inside out of the rain

**Throne Room Throw Down**  
It had been raining for a week and the training field was a muddy pit when Arthur got the idea. If course Merlin tried to talk him out of it but that didn't keep Arthur from following through.

Arthur assembled the Knights in the Throne room. "We are all going to train right here until the weather lets up."

"In the Throne room?" Leon asked. In all his years as a knight he had never done such a thing.

"Yes Leon in the throne room." Arthur answered. "We will go through drills and then pair off to spar."

Gwaine snorted. "Did you tell the Queen what you were planning?"

"I am the King." Arthur glared at him. "This is my Throne room."

"So the answer is 'no' then." Gwaine chuckled. "And if she finds out?"

"He will sleep on the floor." Merlin said in a loud voice.

All the knights started to snicker.

"I thought she was sending him to the stables these days." Elyan teased. "That is where you slept last time you made her mad."

Merlin didn't hide his laughter like the other Knights did.

"Very amusing! Now let's get busy." Arthur clapped his hands and the Knights got into formation for drills.

Later that evening, Gwen walked into the throne room, she looked at the muddy and scuffed floor and the fresh sword marks in the walls. She turned on her heel and went to find her husband.

The next morning dawned sunny and bright. Arthur smiled as he felt a kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and came face to face with the horse that was sharing his stall with the King.


	12. Not Yet

**Prompt:** #3. Ealdor  
**Word Count:** 281  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Hunith  
**Summary:** Merlin comes home for a visit.

**Not Yet**  
Merlin slowed the horse he was riding as he crested the hill over Ealdor. Arthur had given him a few days to visit with his mother at Gwen's insistence.

Winter had been harsh and the spring was still felt cold as he rode. As he looked at the fields around the village, he could tell from experience the winter wheat had probably not amounted to much.

He was there to try to get his mother to come back with him. He was tired of worrying over her. She deserved an easier life that she had at the moment. He hoped to persuade her to come with him when he left this time.

Hunith met him at the door and smiled. She looked a little thinner but she didn't look ill.

"There you are, my boy. Come in and get warm." Hunith smiled as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Merlin jumped down and tied the horse to the rail. He wrapped his arms around her. "Mother, I missed you."

"I missed you too. I have some soup on the fire. It will warm you up." Hunith patted his back. She thought he felt bigger somehow.

"I need to put the horse away and then I want to talk to you." Merlin said as he slowly let go of her.

"I won't come. You ask every time but I won't leave Ealdor. It's my home. It's your home." Hunith said firmly.

"Camelot is my home now. Someday Mother, you will give in and come with me." Merlin kissed her cheek.

Hunith watched as he took the horse to the barn. She knew he was right but not this time. Not yet.


	13. Reluctant Healer

**Prompt:** #1. Healing Touch  
**Word Count:** 158  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin  
**Summary:** Merlin really didn't like the healing arts.

Reluctant Healer  
The healing arts were not exactly Merlin's thing. He only learned herbs because some were used in magick as well as healing. He hated picking herbs as much as making potions from them.

Tending to the sick and injured was a whole different thing. To be honest, sick people always made him cringe. He was afraid he would catch whatever it was. He would also prefer to heal an injury with magick than medicine, which would be a good idea if magick was allowed.

Because of his training, he had become the unofficial field physician of the patrols. All bumps, scrapes and sword wounds were his job to treat. Thankfully, there were usually more bumps and scrapes than sword wounds.

Healing was just not what Merlin liked to do. He preferred to protect so the healing wouldn't even be necessary. Whether it was Arthur or one of the other knights, prevention was the best medicine he could practice.


	14. Perfect Shot

**Prompt:** #4. "You'll get angry at yourself" - Amy Mann, This is How it Goes.  
**Word Count:** 246  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine  
**Warnings:** character injury  
**Summary:** Arthur attempts to teach Merlin how to use a crossbow.

**Perfect Shot**  
"There's nothing to it, Merlin." Arthur said confidently.

"I'm glad you think so. I don't know why I have to learn how to use a crossbow anyway. Isn't that what the knights are for?" Merlin said.

"If I'm unconscious, you will need to defend yourself." Arthur shrugged. "Hiding is not always an option."

"I don't always hide." Merlin frowned.

Arthur laughed. "Now, let me show you."

Arthur took the crossbow and aimed it at the target. The bolt hit just right of the center mark. He handed the crossbow to Merlin.

"Now you try, Merlin." Arthur said with a grin.

"Fine but if I do better you'll get angry at yourself and I will have to hide until Gwen calms you down again." Merlin said.

"Just hit the target anywhere." Arthur said as he waved his hand at the target. "Oh and try not to kill anyone."

"Very funny." Merlin put the bolt in and looked down as his eyes glowed. He pointed at the target and hit dead center. "That wasn't very hard. Why didn't you hit the middle?"

Arthur snatched the crossbow from merlin and put another bolt in place and fired. He completely missed the target.

There was a yelp somewhere in the distance.

Merlin and Arthur looked around the target and saw Gwaine with the bolt sticking out of his arse.

Arthur shoved the crossbow into Merlin's hand and stomped off.

Merlin laughed then he went to help Gwaine to Gaius' chambers.


	15. Dragons

**Prompt:** #1. Tattoos  
**Word Count:** 185  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, tattoo artist  
**Summary:** Merlin sees a tattoo and decides to get one.

**Dragons**  
Merlin walked into the tattoo parlor. He already knew what he wanted. He had a photo on his phone for the artist to see.

He had seen it on one of his customers at the bookstore. The blonde man was a regular. He thought his name was Arthur. The dragon that Arthur wore was familiar to him even though he didn't know why.

Merlin sat on the bench and handed the very inked man his phone with the photo on it. "I want this."

"Where you want it?" The man asked as he looked at the picture.

"I want it on my arm like his." Merlin said.

"Sure." The artist went to make a sketch for the transfer.

Merlin looked around. There were so many dragon designs but the one he had chosen seemed to be the only one that he wanted. He shrugged off the creepy feeling he had about it. He sat back down and pulled his sleeve up.

The man came back. "Ready?"

Merlin put his arm out and nodded. It was like he had been waiting for centuries for that dragon.


	16. Honoring Arthur

**Prompt:** #4. "Do not judge by appearances, a rich heart may be under a poor coat" – Scottish Proverb  
**Word Count:** 326  
**Rating:** PG (Character Death)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gwen/Arthur  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Summary:** Merlin and Gwen talk about how far they have come from when they first met.

**Honoring Arthur**  
Merlin looked around the chambers that Gwen insisted he move into after returning to Camelot two years after Arthur's death. They were more comfortable that his old room in Gaius' chambers. They were much more than he believed he deserved after failing Arthur.

Camelot needed a physician now that Gaius was retiring and Merlin was a physician. Gwen had sent for him and he couldn't say 'no' to his friend. It was the only reason he returned. He wouldn't have for anyone else.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin opened it to see the Queen standing there. He stepped aside with a bow so she could enter.

"Merlin, are you getting settled?" Gwen asked as she looked around.

"Yeah. Thank you for the larger chambers. I would have been happy in my old room."

"I know but Arthur would want you to have the best as do I." Gwen said. "You have always been loyal, Merlin, even when it was difficult for you."

Merlin nodded. He didn't know what to say.

Gwen picked up Merlin's battered brown coat. "I think I feel a bit like this old coat of yours. All tattered and worn in places."

Merlin took the coat from her. "You have a good heart Gwen, no matter how tattered and worn you get. We both know the best thing Arthur ever did for this Kingdom was make you its Queen."

Gwen smiled. "Not everything is as it appears, is it? A handmaiden and a manservant in positions of power in a prospering Kingdom. Who would have believed such things? Would those two young servants that met years ago believed it?"

"You and I know Arthur always saw so much more in both of us." Merlin said as he hung his jacket in the wardrobe.

"I suppose you're right." Gwen said. "Merlin, I'm changing the laws on magick. Maybe then we can both honor Arthur properly."

Merlin smiled. "Yes we can."


	17. The Queen's Strength

**Prompt:** #3. Red Wine  
**Word Count:** 231  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Warnings:** Blood  
**Summary:** Gwen wavers a moment.

**The Queen's Strength**  
It was a night to celebrate. Morgana had been defeated yet again. Camelot was once again secure and its people safe.

The feast was well underway when Gwen sat her goblet on the table. She sighed and sat back, her hands falling to her lap.

"What is it?" Arthur leaned over and asked in a whisper.

"The wine is the color of blood. There was so much blood everywhere." Gwen said. She looked at the hands in her lap. She didn't see Arthur's wince.

"There is always blood spilled in battle. It isn't fair or right. It just is. Guinevere, I know that it bothers you. It bothers me too. But we must be strong for them." Arthur reached over and put his hand on hers.

"When do we get to stop being strong?" Gwen asked as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"After our own blood has been spilled and we die." Arthur said. "It is the way of Kings and Queens."

"Why couldn't you have been a farmer?" Gwen sighed heavily.

"Would you still love me?" Arthur said softly.

"Yes. I would love you no matter what." Gwen said.

Arthur kissed her cheek and picked up her goblet and passed it to her. "You are their queen. Show them your strength."

Gwen took a sip from the goblet and watched as Arthur did the same.


	18. The Shadows That Hide Us

**Prompt:**#5. "I am what you have made me. Take all the praise, take all the blame; take all the success, take all the failure; in short, take me." Charles Dickens, Great Expectations  
**Word Count:** 239  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Morgana and Merlin talk after she returns from the Druids.

**The Shadows That Hide Us**  
"Morgana?" Merlin looked at the long dark hair against the white dress of the woman with her back to him.

"What is it, Merlin?" Morgana turned to face him. "What do you want from me now?"

"I came to see if you needed anything." Merlin knew she would know why he was really there.

"That is a lie. You came to see if I was still angry at you." Morgana said. "I am. All you had to do was help me get away to the Druids. Tell Uther that I was dead so I could be free and live the life I was meant to."

"He would have wanted to see a body. He wouldn't have rested until he did. I tried to help you and I failed. I'm sorry, Morgana." Merlin said to her.

"Now I am forever cursed to live a life in the shadows. I will have to hide my magick and I will never be free." Morgana said. "I will always be alone."

There was an edge to her voice that made merlin shiver.

"There are people that care for you, Morgana. You will not be alone." Merlin said.

"Do you care for me, Merlin?" Morgana looked confused.

Merlin nodded. "I wouldn't have tried to help you if I didn't. Please believe that."

"I do but it does neither of us any good." Morgana said. "The shadows can't hide us both."

"I know." Merlin sighed.


	19. It's Love

**Prompt:** #1. Complicated  
**Word Count:** 213  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
**Warnings:** killing things  
**Summary:** Merlin and Arthur talk about love while on a hunt.

**It's Love**  
"Have you ever been in love Arthur?" Merlin asked as they walked through the dense forest on a hunt.

"Well yes." Arthur said. "Of course I have. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. What happened? Did you kiss her?" Merlin handed him his crossbow.

Arthur took a shot at a rabbit and missed. "Nothing happened and it's not your business if I kissed her."

"So you did kiss her." Merlin grinned. "What was her name?"

"I'm not telling you. You will tell the whole castle. You gossip like an old woman." Arthur said.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest and Arthur shushed him.

Arthur loaded another bolt and shot at another rabbit. He killed it cleanly.

"Are you still in love with her?" Merlin asked.

"It's complicated." Arthur said. He walked through the brush to retrieve the rabbit. "Love is complicated. Being a Prince just makes it more so."

"If you say so." Merlin shrugged.

"Merlin what is your sudden curiosity in the affairs of my heart?" Arthur glared at him.

"It's just that you stayed at Gwen's house and you've been different ever since. It's like you are in love or something." Merlin grinned at him. "Are you in love with Gwen?"

"It's complicated." Arthur said as he walked off.


	20. Slippery Slope

**Prompt:** #16. Slick  
**Word Count:** 249  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Morgana picks Merlin up on a icy morning.

**Slippery Slope**  
It was a freak ice storm and everything was covered in a thick glaze of ice. Most people kept to their houses and stayed out of the frozen mess. But life did have to go on for some.

Merlin was rushing across the parking lot to his car and wasn't paying close attention. He had to get to work even if he wanted to stay in bed.

A car came sliding around the end of the row of parked cars right at him.

Merlin looked up and without thinking he put out his hand and whispered a spell. The car came to a stop, just feet from where he stood.

Morgana rolled down the window on the driver's side. "I swear I wasn't trying to kill you I just couldn't make it stop everything is so slick."

"I believe you but what are you doing out here?" Merlin asked.

"I came to get you for Arthur. He would have been really put out if I had killed his assistant." Morgana said. "Jump in and you may have to use that spell again before we reach the office."

"What spell?" Merlin asked as he got in the car.

"You know what spell. Don't be coy with me." Morgana said as she started driving out of the parking lot. "I know you have magick."

Merlin looked at her. "How?"

"Arthur told me." Morgana shrugged.

"He knows?" Merlin frowned.

"Yes Merlin. He knows. We all do. So stop hiding it." Morgana said.


	21. Gentle Thoughts

**Prompt:** #17. Velvet  
**Word Count:** 243  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Arthur has stayed out too long.

**Gentle Thoughts**  
Arthur heard the swish of skirts and knew she was coming to scold him for being out on the steps at such a late hour. He had things to think about and staring at paperwork was not going to help him sort it out.

He could smell the lavender and jasmine of her scent before she was next to him. It reminded him of a small cottage and the sunny morning he first kissed her. They were young then and mostly innocent.

He turned to see the red velvet of her skirts. It was Pendragon red. She was still in the dress she wore as she sat on the throne listening to the concerns and complaints of their people. She was better at it than he was.

Guinevere. His queen and theirs looked as regal as if she were born to it in the red embroidered velvet gown. She stood looking down on him with a questioning gaze.

Arthur looked up into her eyes. He watched as she softened when he smiled. It warmed his heart.

"I was just coming in."

Gwen smiled at him. She knew he was lying but she let him think she believed him.

"I see. That must be why you are still here."

Arthur stood and offered her his arm. Gwen took it and gave it a squeeze.

"Let's go in and sit by the fire."

They walked back inside as the moon smiled down on them both.


	22. Deep Wounds

**Prompt:** #19. Too deep  
**Word Count:** 297  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Percival, Leon, Gaius, Gwen  
**Warnings:** Blood, battle wound  
**Summary:** Percival is wounded in battle

**Deep Wounds**  
Percival looked at the wound in his side. He could see that it was deep but he thought he could go on to fight. He was strong and it was only a scratch.

He kept going. One … two … three more of the enemy lay dead at his feet. he couldn't tell what blood was his and what blood was theirs. He was covered in red.

Percival started to feel light headed. He went down on one knee and tried to breathe to clear his head. He could feel the world closing around him.

Suddenly he felt his arms being grabbed. He looked up and saw Leon speaking but he couldn't hear anything.

Then there was nothing.

Percival woke up three days later in his own bed in Camelot. A stern faced Gaius glared down at him from the end of the bed.

"What were you thinking? You should have come to me as soon as you were injured." Gaius said. "Leon almost didn't get you to me in time."

"I didn't think it was too deep." Percival shrugged. He felt it pull the stitches in his wound.

"Gwen can't lose anyone else. So next time come to me as soon as it happens." Gaius said as he collected his healing bag.

"I will. I promise." Percival nodded.

Gaius patted him on the shoulder and left.

Percival sighed and stared at the ceiling. Gaius was right. The Queen's emotional wounds were deeper than anyone's and he shouldn't have made them worse. Now was not the time to play hero.

Gwen had lost almost all of them now. He, Leon and Gaius were the only ones left at her side now. Merlin was missing and the others were dead. Each one was a wound to the Queen's heart.


	23. Time Stands Still

**Prompt:** #28. "Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone" W. H. Auden  
**Word Count:** 292  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Their kiss stops time.

**Time Stands Still**  
"Mithian, where are you?" Leon called out as he entered their apartment. "I am free for the whole weekend. Mithian?"

"In the kitchen! I'm making dinner!" Mithian called out.

Leon's heart fell. He loved his wife but she was the worst cook on the planet. She could literally scorch water.

"Come here and give me a kiss." Leon said as he hung his coat in the hall cupboard.

Mithian came out of the kitchen and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was quick and sweet but not enough to make Leon happy.

Leon pushed her against the cupboard door and kissed her again, passionately. His fierce desperate kiss turned slow and deep in a matter of seconds.

Mithian clung to him. She was desperate for more. Leon gave her more sliding his mouth to her neck.

The smoke alarm in the kitchen went off making them both jump.

"Oh no! I burned dinner." Mithian said as she ran into the kitchen.

Leon opened the windows and went into the kitchen just as Mithian was putting the contents of a pot into the bin.

"I guess we will have to book something. Everything is ruined." Mithian said with a sigh.

"How is it that you can make time stop for me? All I can think of is you." Leon smiled at her.

"Unfortunately, time only stops for the two of us and not the rest of the world. If it did I wouldn't have burnt your dinner." Mithian said as she stepped up to him and slid her arms around his middle.

"No matter I felt like Thai anyway. But we can book it later. Right now we need to stop time again." Leon leaned down and kissed her.


	24. Too Far Gone

**Prompt:** #32. "Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." Martin Luther King  
**Word Count:** 267  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Morgana  
**Warnings:** none  
**Summary:** Morgana has captured Arthur and he tries to help her find herself again.

**Too Far Gone**  
"Morgana, what happened to the girl I once knew? Where is she now?" Arthur asked his sister. His hands were bound behind his back as he sat against the wall of the abandoned castle.

"She is dead. She has been so for many years." Morgana spat back at him. "You made me what I am and now you will pay for what you did."

"I did nothing but love you." Arthur said. "I didn't make you. but you can change."

"I only know the darkness now. I am darkness. I am hate." Morgana said as she started to pace in front of him. "How do I change what I truly am in my soul?"

"Don't you understand, Morgana? Love is what you need. Open your heart and love those that have always loved you." Arthur said as he felt the ropes at his wrists give slightly.

"They love me no longer. They only fear me now." Morgana looked at her brother. "I speak the truth, do I not?"

"That isn't true. I still love you. You are my sister and you have always been even before we knew it for certain. Gwen and Merlin love you as well."

"I doubt that." Morgana scoffed. "I have been horrible to them."

Arthur slipped his hand out of the ropes and waited until her back was turned. He saw his moment and tackled her.

"You can't save me, you know. I am too far gone now." Morgana said as she struggled under him.

"I can try." Arthur pulled her to her feet and hustled her out to the waiting knights.


	25. Golden Child of Hers

**Prompt:** #36. "Tread softly, breathe peacefully, laugh hysterically." Nelson Mandela  
**Word Count:** 279  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Uther/Ygraine, Arthur  
**Warnings:** death themes  
**Summary:** Uther sees his beloved in her son.

**Golden Child of Hers**  
Uther watched the blonde boy toddle across the floor of the Council Chambers. He was golden in the light. He was all he had left of her. All he had left of the woman he loved and lost.

Uther turned to the boy's nurse and had him taken back to the nursery and out of his sight. It wasn't time for the golden child to walk the cold floors of this room full of responsibility and cruel reality.

Uther sat by the bedside of the young man who had been bitten by the evil beast. He reached out and soothed the boy with a touch on his cheek.

He was weary and fearful that he would lose the beautiful blonde young man. She would have been proud of her son. The boy was so much like her that it made Uther weep in the darkness of his chambers.

He left the boy in the physician's care. His hope the boy would survive was all but gone. There was nothing left to do but go tell her that her son would be with her soon.

Uther looked out the window at the sun shining on his son's golden hair. His attention had been drawn to the laughter he had heard. He remembered her laughter and it sounded so much like her son's.

He was weak now and he would join his darling one soon. He could feel it in his tired bones. Soon he would get to sit with her and they would be together again. He had many stories to tell her of her son and the many accomplishments he had achieved. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
